xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayleaf
should i redo the colors to make it a teal and gold color scheme or nah? B a y l e a f ☆ "Everyone has a past." ☆ Physical Appreance ☆ Bayleaf is a Siamese with thick but short hair and her eyes are a piercing icy blue. She is mostly a soft, light cream with the exception of a deep, dark brown tail (full tail), paws (sock style), muzzle (from her muzzle to just above her eyes), and ears (full ears). She has an average build, with slightly long legs. Her scent matches her name, as it is usually that of fresh pungent bay leaves (it surrounded where she lived). Siamese have a unique trait which makes them a walking heat map. A Siamese's fur gets darker the colder it is, which is why their ears and tail are usually dark given the fact that those are the coldest spots on a cat, so if it is cold outside, her fur will usually darken ever so slightly. Mentality ☆ Bayleaf is one of my first characters to be emotionally stable, especially considering all the trauma that she's gone through (see backstory). Anyways, growing up, Bayleaf always had a peaceful mentality. She was always intuitive and sought out the best in the situation. She was able to think under pressure was the voice of reason to her siblings. Throughout her horrifying lifetime, she would get over the sadness and mourning and face life with a new perception, taking in all the knowledge she could learn from what happened. She's my little zen kitty. She's all about acceptance and she figures that everyone has a past you don't know, and you can't judge anyone for what they do because of it. Backstory ☆ Bayleaf and Pinesnow were born to a rogue father (Sedi) and kittypet mother (Mia) on the coast of a large lake although they would never know this. They were born fighters for the twolegs. Although they knew no other life, the two relied on each other for comfort. They were raised together in a fairly dingy basement until the age of 12 moons. As the two were playing, although growing sleepy, the man who gave them food came down. The siblings stopped and looked up at him, although he had no bowl in his hand. Instead, he used it to reach down and grab Pinesnow, hauling him back up the stairs as Pinesnow writhed against him. Bayleaf yowled in protest as she ran after him, the two watching each other struggle in distress until the door closed. Bayleaf waited two weeks without eating for her brother. He never came. She spent her time thinking, thinking about whether her brother was alive or not, what he'd want her to do, what he was doing. She decided that alive or dead, she'd find him. She slept at night knowing that if it wasn't okay, then it would be soon. She began an escape plan. Every day, the twoleg would come down the steps and set food in the middle of the room. He didn't leave the door open, but Bayleaf knew she could hide in the space under the top stair as he gave her food, then slip out as he opened it back up, and she did just that. She slid right behind him as he came back out and rushed behind a corner as the man walked away. She took awhile to take in her surroundings, and saw an opened window. She figured it was as good an exit as anything and scampered to it. She clawed her way up the furniture to the edge of the couch, and with a clumsy jump, she landed halfway out the window on her stomach, yowling in agony before she scrambled the rest of the way out. She survived in the woods near a lake and continued to search for Pine until one day, she found him. Into their early adult life, they came across a rogue tom, Tide. Tide was a heavily built chesnut brown tabby. Pinesnow and Bayleaf happily welcomed their new friend and soon Bayleaf and Tide found themselves drawn to each other, an unbreakable bond. They had a kit which they named Beesting for his black and white stripes. Things were looking up for the family, food was becoming more easily availible as a winter ended, the snow melting away and draining into the lake. Bayleaf and Tide were down by the lake, showing Beesting the basics of swimming when a storm rolled in. It was light rain at first, leading the couple to ignore it, but soon it grew to a rushing thunderstorm. Bayleaf watched her son slip into the water whose little body was lapped by quickly by the waves, lit by the streaks in the sky. Tide dove in after him and just like her father, Bayleaf's view of them was blocked by a tree, a view she'd never see again. A branch of the tree knocked her out, and she woke up sore, soaking wet, and beside a kit whom looked in worse shape. Thinking it was Beesting, she rushed forward, only to realize it was an unknown kit. With a bittersweet smile, she nudged it awake, murmuring the name, "Sting.. Sting..". Just the brother and sister again, they adopted Sting as their new little brother and slowly but surely got their life back together. Tide had taught Bayleaf the importance of life, leading her to overcome the trauma and loss of her family and lead a happy life knowing they were watching over her. She knew Sting and Pinesnow needed her, and that helped her to be strong. The siblings were exploring one day when they came face to face with a group of felines. They lead the family to Crescentclan, and that leads us to now. Heritage ☆ ~Mother~ Mia (Kittypet near bay) ~Father~ Sedi (Rogue) ~Brother~ Pinesnow (related by blood) Stingray (adopted) ~Kin~ N/A Likes/Dislikes ☆ Desirable Traits Peace of Mind Genuine Trustworthiness Calm Undesirable Traits Unstable Mind Liars Selfishness Panic Category:Feline Category:Original Character